User talk:Flysic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shark Tale Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Joke Master page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 22:59, 2011 October 22 MediaWiki pages Are you doing a good job on editing the unmodified interfaces?Terrific joker 23:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Rights Just so you know i removed his rights because hes not active and cannot come back. He can meet us there on youtube.BubblesMuppet 05:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Eventually that is true because some users do take out their rights as possible. I know DaNASCAT can remove Brandondorf's rights from him and send him back to none. He also deletes nonsense MediaWiki interfaces which some people think its funny but to him its not because if he doesn't delete them. He will not know where to push or go like what it normally tells him by that. Maybe we should find out what the other staff including dopp or others do in this wiki.--Terrific joker 05:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah that i know of you got kicked out of adminship on Logopedia by Brandon Rhea which is a clone of Brandondorf9999. But brandondorf can't really remove bureaucrat from someone else. But helpers or staff can do that to him.--BubblesMuppet 05:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well yes i know that because he seems to have been somewhere else and has got whatever. Looks like to me the staff will throw him out of bureaucratship soon or take him down back to where he started from. Maybe they will see it later if they come.--Flysic 05:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well then i should edit interfaces by myself.--Flysic 09:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::In all those Memories, He demoted that joker right back down and blocked him across. Thats not a good idea for that is it?--BubblesMuppet 22:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::No i don't think so. Maybe i think he is now repromoted. Looks to me he did it for no good reason. Maybe i think its time that we should do it by ourselfs. Lets edit the interfaces by ourselfs and never get caught for it.--Flysic 22:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice try. But I won't fall for it. Besides, I don't like you anymore and never will again. --Manta-bee 04:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :If you're not brandondorf, how do you know him? How stupid do you think I am? --Manta-bee 07:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of my user and talk page and renaming of global Wikia groups You're not allowed to delete other user pages or talk pages if they do not contain racism content. It's not okay when you or your friends change default group names like MediaWiki:Group-staff. Tim (SVG) 10:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well That unnessesary part that monster did was block him because he was going to remove rights in those cases. Maybe that one is not right. Maybe the other one can get it back up.Bubbles 22:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well true because Muzzarinos don't like it when they tell them they will remove the rights from them and they'll do it immediately. I know SVG keeps out the monsters because they are haunted and act like zombies, klungo and other bad bosses. They do have fur on their body and everything. They have sharp teeth and those kinda stuff. Thats why they block helpers and that is not proper. Thats why the anti-monster teams get rid of their permissions and take them out.--Flysic 22:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well after all this. That Whatnot just threw me out and banned me for some reason because i didn't want him to be on this wiki. Thats why someone sneaked to give me the rights and all this. I can finally edit mediawiki messages after all.--Muzzarino 00:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Thats possibly because hes being seeing you try to sneak in here to be the admin. But i have granted you those earlier and then you blocked him and you used another account to try to stay up here when he wanted you down there into the small (none) group. But that sneaker just helped you up and all that you've finally have the user rights now. So he won't revoke it ever again only if you don't do what you just did.--Bubbles 00:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Amoung others i thought of must have gone wrong on this wiki by SVG. That was the aleart we had in this wiki because hes been sucking user rights away from users. But for now i think we are safe from being down there but i hope no other staff can cause this aleart including helpers. Helpers do get blocked and a severe alear to user rights my occur so i hope we don't block him again and let him do action when hes here.--Flysic 01:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh man This is not good. We should becareful of what we should do next time because this is bad.Bubbles 22:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC)